


Hail to the Chief (We Fight For The Dream)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [4]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counter-Revolutionary to President at a Romantic's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Chief (We Fight For The Dream)

“Eloise, –” her name was a warning from Javier Giscard, her lover, and the slightly more junior of the two admirals in the room not to anger the other man in the room.

“It's okay, Javier. Given what Saint Just intended to do to you and Lester, and that we'd never served together – I'm not surprised that either of you have concerns.” He settled back in his seat.

“And exactly what do you want Eloise to do for you, Tom?” Unspoken was the implication that Eloise was not going to be either man's puppet.

“You were an Aprilist - Brigade Commander Delta - before Pierre's coup, were you not, Eloise?” While Eloise didn't flinch, Tom wasn't surprised to see Javier twitch. “I want you to tell me, that you're still the same woman, the one that joined the Aprilists; what I want …” He stood up and turned his back briefly on them, fists clenching, “… What I want is to restore the Republic using the pre-Legislaturalist constitution. The one my Oath still refers to!” She looked at the brown haired, brown eyed man in the Admiral's uniform who had just offered her exactly what she'd been fighting for the past thirty plus T-years.

He continued to pace. “When Dennis told me that you had been a senior Aprilist, and explained to me exactly what you'd actually stood for …” He stared at her fixedly, apparently trying to see inside her soul. “Are you still that woman, Eloise Pritchart?”

She froze for a second, caught by the strength of his gaze, but Javier's hand was steady on her arm.

“I am indeed, Admiral Theisman.”

“Then I meant exactly what I said, Eloise;" He came to attention and saluted her for the first - and only time in private. 

"Welcome aboard, Madam President.”


End file.
